Lovers
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Victoire quiere darle una sorpresa a su prometido, Teddy. Dicha sorpresa incluirá una reina de corazones.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lovers.**

**~Amantes~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Victoire Weasley, una chica de llameante cabellera roja con la tez clara y sin descontar sus ojos azules, estaba en la habitación que comparte con su prometido, que sería su esposo en dos meses: Edward Remus Lupin; o como ella y todos le dicen de cariño o por costumbre Teddy. Cualquiera pensaría que ese par fue hecho el uno para el otro ya que mientras la hija de Fleur y Bill era recatada, tímida y algo excéntrica su chico con cabello azul eléctrico era sociable, algo —¡muy!— torpe y sin olvidar la perseverancia que reunió para conquistarla; paso a paso. Entre paréntesis Victoire quería darle una sorpresa al ahijado de Harry Potter en la fecha que más le gustaba incluso desde que era muy pequeña.

Halloween.

Por eso mismo había pedido a su prima Rose que le comprara el mejor disfraz que pudiera conseguir en el mundo de las personas sin magia, no había especificado más que fuera impactante y bello. Pudo ir ella pero le da pena estar más de lo debido con cualquiera que no sean o su familia o su Teddy. Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba vestida con el traje que le llevó su prima castaña de ojos café oscuro. ¡Vaya que la sonrojó tanto que parecía la digna imitación de un tomate, hablando de sus mejillas! No era lo que se esperaba sin embargo era mejor a lo que hubiera comprado.

—Ya llegué, Vic-¡ay! —Lo último lo gimió. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, se tropezó al entrar a la recamara; cayó de bruces al suelo de una sonora y dolorosa sentada.

La Weasley rió levemente. Situaciones como estas le encantan, no porque le guste ver como se lastima el mago que puede cambiar su apariencia, sino porque así es Teddy... _su _Teddy.

No más el hijo del hombre lobo y la bruja con pelo tono chicle se levantó y enfocó la vista en su prometida se le desencajó la mandíbula. Para menos, estaba vestida como _La reina de Corazones. _Una encantadora reina. Victoire llevaba un vestido que terminaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, tenía un poquito de algodón en la parte que estaba cercana a su rodilla y tan vueludo como la parte de abajo de un vestido propia de una quinceañera. Totalmente esa parte era negra, como la noche; la parte superior era de tirantes y llevaba una cinta blanca que relucía espectacular en su pelo rubí. Sus piernas se hallaban cubiertas por unas calcetas largas poco antes que tope al vestido, éstas naranjas; sin mencionar unas zapatillas negras.

Sexy. Solamente esa palabra la podría describir.

—Lo siento —susurró bajando, levemente, la mirada. Tomó entre sus manos una parte del vestido, se mordió el labio inferior.

_Provocativa _pensó Teddy a la vez que un tenue rubor adornada sus mejillas.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir. Al reaccionar Edward se fue corriendo dispuesto a besar a su chica, con ciertas ganas que como joven creyó poder controlar.

Lástima que se tropezó con la caja que contenía las zapatillas.

_—_Odio mi vida_ —_gruñó mientras que su mirada enfocaba a su pelirroja—, tal vez no_._

Por su parte Victoire lo miraba muy preocupada... al menos así era hasta que su prometido, que antes estuvo en Hufflepuff, la besó con cierta pena. La Ravenclaw colocó las manos del mago en sus caderas, volviéndolo más intenso. Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire.

—Teddy me sorprendes —reconoció la bruja sentándose en el regazo del mago.

¿Lo hará apropósito? Quién sabe.

—Lo sé —aceptó el cumplido.

Y de paso por poco la bota al suelo.

_¡Soy tan torpe! _meditó en su mente Edward viendo como la muchacha se sobaba la retaguardia.

_Es tan torpe, pero tan guapo _pensó la fémina, inconsciente le miró enamorada.

_¡Qué bella es! Supongo que no debe importarle que haya ajado su fantástico traje._

Se quedaron compartiendo miradas, no les hacía falta nada más.


End file.
